Σώμα και Ψυχή
by Midwintertears
Summary: Le corps n'oublie jamais.


Auteur:Midwinertears

Titre:Σώμα και Ψυχή

Pairing: Ron/Draco

Rating: M

Genre: PWP (ça faisait longtemps, hein?)

Avertissement: slash & lemon

Disclaimer: Le jour où JKR mettra ses personnages en scène de cette manière...ben, vous vous réveillerez en sursaut.

Tiens, ce texte fait tout juste mille mots sur Word...

* * *

**Σώμα και Ψυχή**

Là c'est où tout commence.

Le désir palpable.

Il arrive ainsi et l'on perd son innocence. Foutredieu, nous voilà devenus des hommes, nous portons d'autres couleurs. Je ne me reconnais plus moi-même. Oh, vive la luxure, au milieu de ces formes alléchantes, et c'est moi que son regard attire. Au milieu des cris des loups, qui ne se mangent jamais entre eux.

Oh, par les glandes de Merlin, oh, Ron, où viens-tu mettre tes doigts? Oh oui, oh là, oh je salive. Mes yeux sont des carnivores, j'avale ton corps, c'est une communion. Je m'étends, je me tends, tout en moi se tend, de ma main libre, je me masse ce qui s'étire le plus. Que je frémisse à ces prémices.

Oh, mes pensées se dérationalisent et je m'enlise en délices, en supplices et suppliques. Je ne sais plus pourquoi je suis là, je sais juste que mon corps a faim. Mais qu'es-tu à part une souillure? A part une gorgée d'absinthe qui me fait tourner la tête un instant? Si doux… si roux… J'aime comment tu me décris, comment tu me dessines…Tes mains…Oui, touche! Serre plus fort, fais coulisser en coulisses entre mes cuisses…

De ce bas-monde, et contre ce bas-ventre, j'oublie tout, surtout la haine qui s'est tant répercutée en moi. Elle est absurde, je l'absorbe, je la résorbe. Mon cerveau la digère, elle n'est plus, je l'ai dissoute.

Ses lèvres se tordent, de cette manière boudeuse tout simplement captivante et délicieuse. Un à un, les boutons de sa chemise sautent doucement, pour ne laisser entendre qu'un froissement à l'odeur de coton. Il se passe les doigts sur le torse, comme pour faire en sorte que la chaleur monte d'elle-même, que le mercure brise le verre, et puis les caresses du bonheur sont sur ma poitrine, conjurant au chaud et au froid de s'y loger. Je me perds dans les méandres psychiques de la température, oh je suis à toi corps et âme…

Tellement envie de lui…c'est insupportable. Mes yeux se sont accrochés à ses mains de nouveau, Ron se gèle sur mes épaules.

Sans penser plus loin, ses lèvres sont sur les miennes et il m'engorge son bonbon intoxiquant dans la bouche, nos salives coulent et la clepsydre se remplit bien que le temps soit comme frigorifié. Je fonds de l'intérieur. Câlinerie obscène, l'embrassement sans cessation. C'est irrésistible.

La pièce tourne et se retourne. Je vérifie la jolie ligne de poils cuivrés descendant depuis son nombril, c'est le chemin à suivre, le mode d'emploi de ma lubricité. Démolition de nos vêtements. Mes jambes sur chaque côté de ses hanches. Il mord sa lèvre. Il a régalé ses yeux. Il a enterré son visage dans mon cou, sa langue effleure les pulsations de ma jugulaire, il sent les impulsions contre ses lèvres. Il me hisse, il s'immisce, il s'y glisse. Je ne suis plus que chair en prière, viande affamée, bougre en pâmoison accroché sur une esse.

Moi, le noble au teint pâle, au sang supposé faire ma fierté, je suis si bien né, si bien né pour être foutu! Alors, _alea iacta est_, que je sois foutu, eugénique ingénu, j'ai l'imagination à nu. J'écoute mes désirs, c'est ma nature. Mon sang pur, mon cœur l'écluse, je me remplis, je remplis mon âme et je suis fou d'amour. Ron me brûle, ma psyché s'enflamme, je la somapsychise.

Ses lèvres me trouvent encore et il me déplace. Dans un sens, dans l'autre, insensés soupirs encensés ascendants et descendants, lui me déchirant, moi le désirant. Il a glissé une main entre nos deux corps pour caresser en continuant ses mouvements. Et coulissent et coulent et courent, l'amour accoure.

Oh qu'il est divin d'apprendre ainsi la vie, sans complexe. Ah, sacredieu! Foutredieu! Tout est bon, tout est à prendre, apprendre la philosophie sans retenue.

Je me sens dieu du sexe, naïvement. Ou pas. Je me sens capable de tout. Au creux de ses bras, je me sens être tout, être rien, entier et démantelé à la fois, conquérant et conquis, soumettant et soumis.

Oh, Merlin, ça me fait mal, mon corps tremble. Le plaisir me ronge. Une fièvre, une douce douleur abdominale. J'ai soif d'avoir faim, c'est grave docteur?

Ce n'est plus de la sorcellerie, mais de l'alchimie, complétude électrique, tu décharges en mon fond dément. Naissent spasmes, semant cette effusion, n'est-ce pas semence et tes fusions? Cet antre luit, émoi anal oh j'y consens, c'est entre lui et moi, analogie qu'on sent. Céans mon séant sent ton seyant saillant. J'ouïes que tu jouis.

Un balayage des membres amants, oh là ne lambine plus, je t'ai laissé faire donc _mea culpa_, mais que tu vis mon vît languissant en vis-à-vis, que ta langue s'alanguisse tant que mon méat coule pas. Que tu susses que cela consiste en ce que tu boives en moi jusqu'à ce que tu te noies à ma rivière séminale.

Je plane au-dessus de mon corps, je le vois délecté, et mon âme s'interroge sur pourquoi je déroge aux rudes règles érigées par nos géniteurs gênés de nos joutes génitales. La texture de ta peau et l'odeur de tes cheveux comme réponse, ainsi que le feu dans mon cœur. Je suis prince en ton palais, mon âme dans ta chapelle palatine, mon corps sous ta voûte palatale.

Et ta bouche de folâtrer sur mon indécence dilatée. Je me libère, mon sexe se répand, mes yeux deviennent fous. Tu t'abreuves de mon élixir mielleux. Je sens au fond de moi que quelque chose s'éveille et vibre, chamboule et déchire mon âme en agréable picotement inédit.

Tu es magnifique, oui, Ron, tu es magnifique, tu es beau, tu…tu…tu es tout! Tu es devenu…mon âme, mon _anima_!

J'embrase nos embrassades, il glisse sa main dans la mienne, je la serre fort, nos doigts se mêlent, il a une mèche de cheveux qui lui parcoure le visage, collée par de la sueur. Je le regarde dans les yeux. Non, je ne t'oublierai pas, je n'oublierai pas ça.

Car le corps n'oublie jamais.

* * *

Peut-être faut-il expliquer le titre? Parce que pour ceux qui n'ont pas fait de grec ancien, c'est du chinois. Ça se lit "Sôma kai Psyché" (translittération) et ça se traduit par "Corps et âme".


End file.
